War Robots Wiki:Code of conduct
So you're new to the wiki? Cool! The War Robots wiki is for everyone to contribute to, share information, learn new things, and to be active in the community! Be nice to other members of the community and remember that not everyone has the same play style and ultimately War Robots is about having fun. Administrators may issue Blocks in the case of repeated breaches of this Code of Conduct. If you're unsure and you have any questions regarding any policy, then please contact an Administrator. Do *Make meaningful edits *Be active in chat *Use forums (correctly please) *Be nice to others, both old and new *Make an account here, so you can engage more on the wiki! *Use common sense *If you have privileges, use them correctly Do Not *Use profane, racist, sexist, etc. language *Bring up political or controversial topics (like religion and evolution) *Spread flame wars *Make trolling, random edits that mean nothing *Upload useless info *Upload strategies that not everyone can benefit from *Lie. *Hack *Post information that could be used to cheat, hack, or otherwise circumvent the rules of War Robots or this wiki *Spam *Abuse privileges if you have them *Purposely imitate other users' profiles or avatar images *Post clan information outside of blog posts List of Bannable Offenses The following acts can merit a temporary ban (administrators' discretion) These will not usually be enforced, however, if you constantly cross the line then do not expect any sympathy *Excessive ranting *Spamming *Anybody who has contributed to a flame war other than the instigator *Profanity (administrators' discretion) *Rudeness to other users *Purposely imitate other users' profiles or avatar images with malicious intent The following acts can merit a temporary ban of a day or longer *Excessive and/or offensive profanity *Flaming *Mini-modding impolitely, polite mini-modding is fine however The following acts can merit a moderate ban of one month or longer *Trolling *Flaming a clan's recruitment post *Editing of the profiles of other users without permission and for malicious reasons *Spreading of false information that can seriously damage players of the game *Clan poaching such as when one clan tries to steal one or more members of another clan *Instigating a flame war (depends on severity) *Excessive flaming *Deletion of proof of transgressions of wiki rules *Insulting or harassing another wiki user The following acts can merit a long ban of three months or longer *Instigating a flame war (depends on severity) *Bigotry such as outright racism, sexism, and religious discrimination *Purposely filling pages and forum threads with useless/false info The following acts can merit an extremely long ban of one year or indefinitely *Insulting admins and moderators and/or comparing them to dictators of the past *Extreme trolling *Posting information that can be used to cheat or hack the game The following acts will merit an immediate, infinite ban *Linking to pornography *Linking to a malicious link *Sock-puppeting for malicious reasons *Vandalism of wiki pages *Cheating or hacking (or posting info on how to do so) *Repeated cases of any of the above acts Other General Rules *Clan recruitment threads must stay on topic These rules will be updated as more are remembered and/or created. Profanity (Swearing) If you receive a on one of your posts, don't take it personally. It is just a moderator doing their job. We welcome open and frank discussion but because this wiki is visited by people from many different cultures and age groups. Articles Style Guide